


Nosy Sam is Nosy

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise, Abbie! Updates will be less frequent over the next week due to the fact that I'll be on holidays, so I'm sorry! ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nosy Sam is Nosy

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, Abbie! Updates will be less frequent over the next week due to the fact that I'll be on holidays, so I'm sorry! ~Cassie

The rest of the weekend was hell for Dean. Not seeing Cas during the week was bearable, but after being in his presence for almost 24 hours, Dean was going through withdrawal. After he went home, he curled up on the couch in the hoodie that Castiel had given to him, inhaling the scent happily while watching a movie with Sam.

Sam noticed his abrupt change in behaviour. Who the hell was this kid, that was making his brother so happy? He'd have to meet him at some point. He didn't even know Dean was attracted to men, he didn't think Dean was attracted to.... Anyone, really. 

When Dean went to bed that night, Sam decided (probably against his better judgement) to snoop through his brothers bag, trying to find out more about this mystery boy.

Dean's phone was lying at the bottom of the bag, so Sam picked it up carefully, unlocking it and flicking through it quickly. There were around a dozen texts from a number Dean had saved as "Cas", who Sam assumed was the guy Dean had stayed with. After reading them, Sam switched to flicking through Dean's pictures. 

Dean had never been one to take selfies, so Sam was very surprised to see his camera roll overflowing with them. But Dean wasn't alone in them, he was with his mystery "friend". 

Sam realised with an unpleasant lurch that Dean and this boy were much more than friends already, since in most of the pictures they were cuddled up together, or even kissing. Dean had never even touched Sam, how could he so easily touch this stranger? Could he not touch him? 

Sam had to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
